


Mine

by DelightfulDreadful (QueSeraph), QueSeraph



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Blood Kink, Bondage, Era II, Era II Ghost, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Papa II eats ass sorry kids, Power Imbalance, The Emeritus line has inhuman and magic properties, Unhealthy Relationships, bottom cardinal copia, pre-cardinal reign, top Papa Emeritus II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:01:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21703516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueSeraph/pseuds/DelightfulDreadful, https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueSeraph/pseuds/QueSeraph
Summary: A very possessive Papa Emeritus II knows he wants Copia to belong to him forever. It might take some magic to make sure he never wants to leave his Papa's side.Takes place during Papa II's rule, while Copia is an underling in the church. Second most employee of the month awards baybeeee
Relationships: Cardinal Copia/Papa Emeritus II
Comments: 29
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fuck, Fuck, Fuck Me Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17486075) by [SmolAh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmolAh/pseuds/SmolAh). 



> Inspired by Cut, Cut, Cut Me Up by SmolAh here on ao3. 
> 
> I also use her headcannon first names- Lorenzo for Papa Emeritus II and Raphael for Copia. 
> 
> This definitely contains some unhealthy relationship dynamics, so read the tags and decide for yourself if you want to read!
> 
> 2 Chapters, might upload an epilogue some day.

Papa Emeritus the second traced the tips of his fangs down the bared flesh before him, smiling as it flinched beneath his lips. His victim shuddered deliciously beneath him, and keened when he bit down. 

“P - Please, Papa, I-Mmmmph!”

He nipped his way up to a nipple and pressed it hard between his teeth. Copia whimpered pitifully, drawing another smile from the Papa before he drew back.

“You are so sweet, little one. I could just eat you up.”

He grinned wolfishly and Copia mewled again, tugging at his restraints.   
His arms were bound together and to the headboard in Papa’s bedchamber, the tight bindings winding almost down to his armpits. Lorenzo left the rest of him free, to try his best to squirm away from his molestations.   
He dragged blunt fingernails down his sides, admiring the trails of pink left in their wake against Copia’s lean flesh. 

“Do you like this?”

He didn’t wait for an answer before moving down his body, gripping his thigh and lifting it to expose the soft inside by his groin. He pressed in, nuzzling the tender skin before sinking his teeth in, licking the blood from his teeth.  
Copia jerked under his caress and wailed when he pierced his flesh. Taking a lover in the Emeritus line was dangerous - inside them they had monstrous traits, claws and fangs like beasts, and dark magics that ran thick in their blood.

Though, usually, it was a lover in the Emeritus line who took you.

Unfortunately for Lorenzo, the same things that drew him to take Copia were the same reasons the weaselly man ran from him.

Sweet Raphael Copia was virginal and innocent when he spotted him amid the clergy crowds, shy and uneasy, ducking his head as he attended his work dutifully. He flushed red at the smallest suggestion, and when Lorenzo caught him in the hallway, he pressed him against the wall - one look down into those wide, tearful eyes, terrified and aroused, he knew Copia had to be his. His shy, submissive boy spread his legs when he commanded it, and he cried over his knees, or on his knees, whatever he wished. 

He was wise enough to never refuse him, but lately Lorenzo had noticed him making himself scarce from his presence. Raphael traded chores with clergy members he had never even seen him speak to before, conveniently enough to keep him away from the Papa during the day. Once the night fell, he had nowhere to run - Papa moved silently in the shadows, and found him scrambling to the safety of his bedroom after closing the archives for the day. As if his designated bedroom was safe from him anyways. 

Lorenzo had taken Copia to bed, and was taking his time enjoying his ministrations. Raphael knew better than to say no to him, but it wouldn’t do if he kept running from him. He kissed firmly over his bite mark, sealing the wound with a press of his lips. Copia’s chest heaved, but his cock was swollen and hard against his stomach. Lorenzo pulled him down further down the bed, making him squeak as his bound arms stretched painfully. 

He pressed his fingers to Copia’s opening, feeling the heavy base of the plug there, tracing the raised inscription of his crucifix on the end. Raphael was required to keep himself clinically clean and plugged with the signature plug, always ready for Lorenzo to take him at his leisure. He wiggled the plug inside of him, drawing a moan from his bound lover. His cock twitched and dripped precum as he rotated it inside him. He pushed his knees into his chest, watching him flush deeper red under his scrutiny as Lorenzo further exposed Raphael to his hungry eyes. 

He felt a flash of anger for a moment and pulled the plug from him a bit harsher than necessary. The heavy press of it against his prostate kept Copia in a perpetual state of helpless arousal, but if he was avoiding Lorenzo from taking care of his needs, then he must be sating his own by hand. Raphael’s pleasure was to be gifted to him, and thinking of it being kept from him made him flush with fury. 

Fine. He could be fixed.

He left the black leather glove on when he pushed a finger into Copia, then another, and another, stuffing him full and watching him squirm to adjust. He added more lubricant, slicking his entrance with practiced stretches. Copia’s thighs trembled on each side of his arm, and he smiled down at him. 

“See? Such complaining for a little play...I make you feel so good, don’t I? No one else can make you feel like I do.”

Raphael swallowed hard and nodded, biting off a groan into his lip when he pressed against his prostate. 

“Answer me.”

“Yes Papa, only you.”

“Have you been touching yourself?”

Raphael’s pink face turned red, and he squeezed his eyes tightly. Lorenzo rotated his fingers inside, making him gasp.  
“I - y-yes Papa, I needed - some relief, please, Papa…”

“Did you think of me?”

“Yes Papa, always you.”

Copia looked on the verge of tears, so Papa knew he was honest. 

Yes Papa, only you. Yes Papa, always you.

His chest swelled a little with pride. Raphael was not a bad boy, he just needed some guidance. He said what Papa wanted to hear and he meant it, he moaned his name and cried so sweetly when he pressed his cock into him. He made the most exquisite little whimpers when he hurt him. He cried out his name over and over when he hurt him with his cock. Lorenzo had no intention of letting him go, but his behavior had to be corrected. 

Luckily, he was in a unique position to do so.

He slicked his cock in his fist, before pressing into Raphael. Copia trembled, curling forwards and then arching back as he pushed in. His auburn curls fell back onto the thin pillow, making a halo around him as screwed his eyes tight. He shivered under him, so sensitive every time as if it was the first time all over again. He drew back and pushed in, working up to a comfortable rhythm. Raphael strained to take all of him and panted, no hands free to muffle his moans of pleasure. He fucked him deeply, claiming his body to his comfort, digging his nails into his hips to pull him down on his cock when he wasn’t pinching and torturing the pert buds on his chest. Copia squeaked when Lorenzo picked him up, easily handling him in spite of his thin frame, bolstered by his supernaturally gifted strength. He turned him over, twisting the rope binding him to the headboard and settling him on his knees. Copia couldn’t support himself on his hands, so he turned his head to the side, his weight lying uncomfortably on the side of his face. He pushed into him harder, fucking him in a punishing rhythm that make him make all kinds of delicious little noises. 

He reached underneath to stroke his cock, and Copia choked, sobbing with need for more. His legs gave out underneath him, and Lorenzo held him up by his hips, pulling him back onto his cock over and over. He stopped, reaching up to tangle fingers in his hair and press Copia’s face into the white pillow. It muffled him a bit, but the sacrifice was worth the eyeliner tears mess that would be left on his pillow. He loved to turn him back over and see the smeared black tear tracks down his face. Copia struggled to draw in full breaths against the smothering cloth, and it made him tighten around his Papa’s cock enough to make Lorenzo groan. If he kept going, he wouldn’t be able to stop. He leaned over Raphael’s lithe body, finding an ear to nip.

“Your pleasure is mine, little dove. All mine.”

Copia let out a sticky sob before sniffling.

“Y-yes Papa, all yours!”

Lorenzo closed his eyes. 

“Then I will give you mine, too, angel.”

He hasn’t done this before, but his magic was a natural extension of himself, and he could flex it at will.

Raphael’s voice changed suddenly, a moan choking off to a gasp. He had started to near his climax, but suddenly every cell of his body felt alight, buzzing almost painfully with sensation. He could feel every fiber of the sheets beneath him, the high threadcount of Papa’s fine sheets, and every thread felt like silk stroked across the most sensitive parts of him. The cock pressing into him suddenly was a hot wire of pleasure, He gasped as his legs pulled themselves from Lorenzo’s grip to anchor on the bed, and he pressed back uncontrollably to fuck himself on Papa’s cock. Papa leaned over him and fucked him harder, grinning against the back of Copia’s neck as his little dove bucked back frantically. Raphael howled in pleasure underneath him, chanting his name like a prayer over and over. 

Lorenzo couldn’t feel much, his own pleasure muted as if under a thick veil, as he gave the naughty thing beneath him all his pleasure. He reached forwards and grabbed a handful of Copia’s hair, wrenching him back to curve his spine painfully, freeing his face to hear him shriek his name. Raphael couldn’t tell if he had already came, or if he was cumming, or if he was about to, but he had never felt this way before, and every inch of him felt unbearably sensitive. Pleasure washed over him in waves and all he could do was desperately plead for harder, faster, more, more, more. He couldn’t control himself from pressing back greedily, chasing after Papa’s cock every time it was pulled from him. His eyes rolled back in mind-numbing pleasure and he wailed in pleasure, his cock aching as he suffered in pleasure. He realized he was cumming, spasming in ecstasy as Lorenzo fucked him brutally into the bed. He couldn’t fuck him hard enough, fast enough, deep enough, when every cell inside and out screamed in pleasure. He shuddered in ecstasy as his orgasm drew out long and agonizing, throbbing and ebbing through every vein in his body before it suddenly stopped, and he dropped to the mattress in sudden winded exhaustion.

“Papa-Papa! Ha-ah, Papa, what, oh-…”

He gasped for breath. Whatever that was, he had never felt it before. He was exhausted, yet already craved more of it. Lorenzo slipped out of him and kneeled beside his head.

“Thank your Papa.”

His cock was somehow only half-hard. Had Lorenzo cum in him and already was seeking another? He didn’t question it, obediently opening his mouth to let Papa push into his throat. He fucked his face sharply, with frustration, pressing his gloved hand against Copia’s throat to feel him take his cock deep as he took his pleasure. He fucked his throat until fresh tears bubbled up from Copia’s adoring eyes, streaking the last of his black makeup down the sides of his face. Lorenzo chased the pleasure he had lost to gift to Copia, until he came onto his tongue.

Finally having reached his own satisfaction, he undid Copia’s restraints and let him stretch and lay out. Copia was visibly exhausted, struggling to keep his eyes open. Papa pulled him into his chest, letting him rest without further demand. He carded his hair through gloved fingers, twisting the strands absentmindedly. He was satisfied for the time being, but he knew there would be weight to what he had done. He had cursed lovely Raphael with his pleasure, taking Raphael’s pleasure to keep to himself. He stroked his boy’s side tenderly, thinking of the future. Raphael could never keep himself from his Papa’s side again.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2

Copia reached up to reshelf a book in the archive, wincing a bit as his sore muscles stretched. He rubbed his arm and held his arms closely to himself, hugging himself. Papa had the famous Emeritus appetites, and hadn’t let him rest since the other night, rousing him to make love to him that next morning, then dinner that night, and sex again. 

Afterwards he was sent back to his bedchambers, which felt cold without the heat of another body, but he enjoyed some space out from under Papa’s watchful eye. He had certainly gotten off easy, expecting a wrathful punishment after Papa so obviously caught him avoiding him. Copia had been a sensitive child that grew into a sensitive man, and it didn’t bother him too much most days. Sister Imperator always told him it was a sign of intelligence and a gift, and he cherished those words. But Papa was very smart, far smarter than him, and he would tease and torture Copia for his emotion. He seemed to enjoy making him cry or beg or whine, yet he punished his emotion as a weakness. Raphael hadn’t successfully gotten Papa’s interest in him to wane, but Papa had been in a generous mood since he had caught him, and had pampered him instead of belittling with sharp teases and prods. 

The sex hadn’t been as intensely, insanely good since that night. It was very good, Papa was a gifted lover between bouts of satisfying his sadistic appetites. The unbearably intense moment he had experienced the other day hadn’t repeated itself, but it lingered in his mind. What had been so different? Is that just how anal orgasms felt?

Thinking about it again had gotten his cock interested. Being constantly plugged kept him in a constant low fever of arousal, and it was too easy to get him excited when he spent all day trying to stay calmed. He rolled over in bed, relishing the cool pillow on his cheek, but he didn’t feel sleepy yet. He slid a hand down under the covers, shimmying his sleep pants down below the swell of his ass. He closed his eyes and tried to focus on the feeling of his hand on his cock, the other hand sneaking down to toy with the base of the plug. He did think of Papa, it was impossible not to. Thinking of Papa teasing and toying with him, but the way he did when he was in a more humorous and kind mood, happy to please and be pleased with Raphael’s body. It still didn’t even take that long until he was nearing the edge of his orgasm, his cock straining eagerly in his hand. He pumped it, breathing shallowly as the pushed the thick plug through his sensitive rim again and again. He was so close, on the verge of that release, and he bit his lip, his stomach tightening. 

And then...nothing. 

Nothing. He just stayed there, riding that edge. He groaned in frustration as minutes past and he couldn’t cum. He readjusted, stretched his tensed shoulders, and tried again. He reached the edge again almost immediately, but again was unable to overcome it. He was starting to feel very tired, and his eyes blinked slowly. He wanted his relief, and then to go to sleep. Minutes past, and then an hour, and he was in tears with frustration. What’s wrong with me?? He was getting so tired, and a glance at his clock told him he was up far too late, and time was ticking down until he had to rise again for work. With a groan of resignation, he gave up, and curled onto his side in bed, giving up chasing his pleasure to try to get some sleep. His unsatisfied erection ached between his legs, and he screwed his eyes up tight, trying to ignore his nagging arousal. 

He woke up after a restless night, flashes of dreams of Papa agitating his arousal and anxiety. He tried touching himself again, sure it was some fluke, but he wasn’t able to push over the stubborn edge of his orgasm, and then he was late for breakfast duties. 

He was tired and jumpy all day. Papa didn’t seek him out, and he was grateful to be able to flop onto his bed in peace at the end of a long day. He got up to take a bath, luxuriating in the hot water, even adding a dash of the honey oil Lorenzo had gifted him. He tried touching himself a bit again, but each time he ended up edging, unable to move further, only driving himself more frustrated. He gave up, reading some distinctly unsexy material before he fell asleep. His dreams were spotty flashes, and he woke up feeling rather unrested again. His arousal panged sorely between his legs, but he had to ignore it to begin his duties for the day. 

He had three uncomfortable days before Lorenzo summoned him again. He usually saw Papa most days, but Papa had been busy. Papa took him to the gardens out back and gave him tea and cookies, and he listened to Papa complain about his duties until they retired to Papa’s room.

Raphael was nervous to retire there, where sex was usually expected. He couldn’t imagine the punishment Papa might inflict if he flew into a rage over Copia’s new problem. Papa had a certain reputation to uphold, after all, and if he wasn’t able to make a lover cum, there was no telling what he might do with that bruise to his ego. 

Or maybe I should tell him? Copia mused, watching Papa’s lips move even as he worried too much to hear the words coming out. He thought about adding it when Papa asked about his last few days, but couldn’t bring himself to admit such a humiliating problem, especially if it risked invoking Papa’s wrath. Masturbation had been a great comfort to Copia since he had been a young, gawky teen inept at wooing any siblings of sin to even the chasest of kisses. 

He zoned out when Papa was talking again, unable to focus on anything beyond the sweat on the back of his neck and the dull, aching want he’d been cursed with for days. He missed a cue, he wasn’t paying attention, and suddenly he was being bent over the bed, and he felt the cool black leather of Papa’s glove on his ass, spreading him.

“Papa - “ Lorenzo was busy nipping and sucking possessive hickies on Copia’s pale throat.

“I can smell the honey on you, dove. You smell delicious.”

Copia’s pants were removed for him, and he buried his blushing face into his hands against the sheets. He felt the plug being played with and removed, then fingers prodded and inspected him.

Could I fake an orgasm? It was unlikely, and it wasn’t uncommon for Papa to demand multiple from Raphael before he was allowed to rest. Sometimes he would fuck him through a couple orgasms, or milk his oversensitive cock after he’d already cum. He was drawn out of his thoughts by lips pressed to the fat of his cheek, then a soft, warm touch on his hole. He gasped as Papa ate him out skillfully, his legs weak under him and his weight falling onto his chest. He was achingly hard against the bed, but his hands had been bound behind his back. He couldn’t help shifting, trying to inconspicuously press his cock against the bed for a little more friction. Papa chuckled at his attempt and pinched his ass hard between two fingers.

“Patience, Raphael. Greedy thing, so needy for cock.”

Copia flushed, burying his face in the sheets. Papa pushed his cock into him hard and made him scream into the covers, but then he settled into fucking him deep, and he could feel his cock leaking trapped beneath him. He had edged his orgasm again and again, and each time his body craved it more, even though it still eluded him. Now Papa was fucking his brains out and he couldn’t properly enjoy is when he was stuck thinking about not being able to cum and being punished for it. He could feel himself getting to that edge again, that felt so good but couldn’t give him relief.

Maybe I should…

“Papa, I - I can’t - “

“Hush, dove, you’re almost there.”

Raphael bit his lip and shut his eyes tight.

“Papa, I - I can’t! It feels so good, but I can’t - “

He felt a gloved hand on the side of his face, petting him consolingly.

“You can with me, angel. Your pleasure is mine.”

He thought he might perish hanging on this edge, but he didn’t have long to despair when suddenly he was cumming, bucking back against Papa’s cock and shuddering in pleasure under him. It wasn’t as intense as the other day, but it was a damn lot more intense than usual, all of his pent up need from the last few days leaking out his cock. Papa quickly followed, and they slept late the next day, feeding one another grapes in bed.

Copia thought a good fuck might have fixed him up, but as soon as he was on his own again, he could only edge, and never find satisfaction. When he wasn’t being fucked silly by Papa, he was aching with need even worse than he did originally with having to stay plugged, and each time he was bedded by Papa, all that pent up need came when he did. 

He had many restless nights, tortured by his own guilty lust. Dreams plagued him of Papa, but always fragmented, bitter repeating loops of Papa’s voice.

-Is mine. Mine. -Is mine. My pleasure is yours.

Your pleasure is mine.

He started to seek out Papa’s company actively, his pent up sexual frustrations only even momentarily satisfied by being driven out of his head by Papa’s cock. While certainly Lorenzo had an appetite, he didn’t only seek Copia for sex, but Copia found himself impatient for it whenever he was in his presence. He pressed him for sex, unable to resist greedily seeking his cock. Papa always satisfied him, but the dull ache of want seemed to return faster every time. 

Copia left his position in his dayjob to seek out Papa one day, unable to perform his duties. He found Papa at his desk and crawled under, peeking up at Papa between his legs.

“Copia? What are you doing?”

“”I’m sorry Papa...I need you...please, let me please you..”

His hands lifted Papa’s robes so he could find his cock, and he pressed it to his face, licking the every inch before pressing it between his lips, lapping at the slit. 

“Needy thing, can’t live without your Papa’s cock for even a shift?”  
Papa teased. Copia flushed pink but didn’t pause, sucking Papa’s cock in earnest and reaching into his own vestments to paw at himself. 

Lorenzo gripped his hair and fucked his mouth, murmuring to Copia how to relax his jaw and let Papa take over. Copia was surprised when he was able to make himself cum, his eyes watering with a throat filled with cock as he fisted his own.

He gagged a little when Papa came deep but swallowed and looked up at Papa with watery eyes. 

“Th-thank you Papa.”

Papa looked into his eyes, searching, and seeming to find what he was looking for. 

“What troubles you, angel?”

“I…” Suddenly his throat felt very dry, even though his lips were still swollen from having his mouth fucked. 

“I can’t...I can’t find my pleasure without you.”

Papa gazed at him adoringly.

“Of course. You cannot have that pleasure without me Raphael, because it is mine.”

Is mine. Your pleasure is mine.

Copia felt a little dizzy, and then suddenly very sick.

“All of it. All of it is yours now.”

Papa nodded.

“I am tethered to you now, aren’t?”

“You always were, little dove. You belong to me. You have that blessing from your Papa.”

Copia swallowed thickly. He wasn’t sure if he was going to laugh or weep. 

Maybe both.

Neither. He was silent. Papa stroked his hair consolingly. 

“Thank you, Papa. I must return to my duties now. May I?”

His lips felt numb, but it was his voice saying it. 

“Yes Raphael, good boy. Return to your tasks.”

He stood numbly and walked back across the church grounds, returning to his post and resuming his work as if he had never paused.

He felt pretty sure he understood, but he tried touching himself that night anyways. He edged for a few minutes before giving up and turning over to sleep. 

Forever now, his every pleasure and relief belonged to his Papa. He would be locked in chastity, away even from himself, except to edge himself into a mindless cock addict. Papa, proud and narcissistic and sadistic and possessive Papa, would solely command and inflict his pleasure for the rest of his life. 

Papa lied back in bed, stroking his cock. He would let Raphael rest for tonight. He wouldn’t last much longer than that before he would come crawling to him. He wasn’t angry and didn’t lash out after his revelation, and Papa was pleased. He seemed closer to accepting his lot in life than Papa had even hoped he was. 

His lover was tied to him forever now, cursed to forever crave Papa insatiably. His favourite playtoy was fast becoming the unquenchable cockslut he was training him to be, unable to stave off seeking pleasure for very long at all. Having the shy boy bound to him, addicted to his cock and eager for his every dote, was an easy though to cum to. He wiped off his hand on a handkerchief on his bedside, and flicked out the candles with a look. 

Finally, forever, Copia would be bound to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THAT'S HIM. THAT'S THE PUPPET MASTER THAT CURSED MY DICK.
> 
> That pretty much summarizes the whole thing. 
> 
> Let me know if you want something tagged!


	3. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idk what happened but this chapter ending up being much sweeter. I hope you enjoy, and feel free to drop a request for whatever!

EPILOGUE  
He’d known it would happen sooner or later. He was lucky it was a good six months before Papa had to leave for travel. Papa could be on the road for many weeks at a time for the Ghost project, and Copia tried to be thankful it was only for two months.

It was hard to be thankful when every day that passed was spent in denial of release his body craved.

Raphael unwittingly did exactly what Papa wanted him to do - he threw himself into the church. He prayed fiercely as he ached with want. He figured out new efficiencies and deep-cleaned the archives, whispering to the rats he disturbed that he would leave them and their homes alone if they promised not to tell on him. A rat stood on its hindquarters and sniffed at him. He scratched it on the head and it seemed to understand.

He had completely overturned the storage archives, sorting the hoarder’s room of a stock for the first time in centuries. He stood at the entrance to the room,the place now functional and well lit, and felt genuinely proud of himself.

Papa was coming home tonight. The thought of it made his stomach clench, and he had to take measured breaths and think other thoughts to calm himself, but he had been abuzz with anxiety all day. Papa would likely be tired from his travels, and might not call for his company right away. It could even be days, or a week. His company to Papa was not only for sex, even once they met again it didn’t guarantee any relief. He tried not to sweat at the thought of so much extra time to wait.

He felt about as nervous as he did the first time he was summoned to see Papa alone. He had lived under his thumb ever since. Papa had been frank with him before he left for his trip, and knew Copia would be stuck waiting for him while he was gone. He wasn’t required to keep himself plugged while Lorenzo was gone, but he was expected to have it in once he had returned. Papa had teased him, but was surprisingly quick to comfort him as well before he was gone.

Copia didn’t fuss with the plug until half the day had passed, and then he knew he could avoid it no longer. His own chambers were small in comparison to the Papal chambers, but he was happy to retire to the sanctuary of his room. He laid in bed and tried to ignore his insistent erection before he sighed and wiggled his pants below his hips, kicking them off and laying back. He pulled the plug from his bedside drawer, tracing his thumb over the outline of the grucifix emblazoned on the flat, before thumbing a bottle of lube from the drawer.  
He was careful to open himself slowly, but every touch felt unbearably sensitive. He’d gotten good at pushing back that need, but it was impossible to quell when he was actively touching himself like this.   
He fisted his cock, giving himself a few indulgent strokes. He bit his lip to pull away and redress, returning to his work with chagrin.  
He’d almost managed to focus on translating another piece from the old archives when a sister of sin rushed in, huffing breathlessly.  
“Papa Emeritus the second and the ghouls are back!!!”  
He stood, a flutter low in his stomach, and brushed over his robes self-consciously, and joined the other members heading for the door.   
The band’s return was greeted like a mini parade every time, anointing the returning members with flowers and gifts as they took the first walk back down the main hallway, lined with hundreds of candles on each side and excited clergy and ghoullings. The band looked a bit road-weary but still spirited, happy to reach out for kisses on their hands and blessings. Copia was near the end, and waiting for them to stroll by was stressful.  
Finally, he saw the ghouls, winking and waving. Then the sisters that accompanied the band, tending the instruments and schedules and stages.   
Papa wasn’t wearing his facepaint, or his sunglasses. Instead, he bore a flower crown of plumb black roses ringed around his head.   
When Copia met his eyes, he smiled, and little crows feet appeared at the edges of his eyes. Copia felt surprisingly light. He was really, really happy to see him, genuinely. Papa looked very happy to see him, too.  
Copia could not attend him yet, but he looked forward to their reunion later. Quickly after the little walk the crowd dispersed, cleaning up the ashes of incense and drips of candles, each one snuffed out with reverie and replaced wherever they came from.   
One of the sisters that toured greeted him, catching him before he departed back to the archives.  
“Grand Papa Emeritus the Second requests your company at 6, for an early dinner to be held in his private garden.” Copia gulped and bowed, thanking her for the message. She smiled warmly at him, and it eased his embarrassment to see the kindness in her eyes. He was not necessarily unpopular in the church, but he was...different, and he knew that. He often struggled socially and felt everyone else understood some silent language everyone but he could hear. But he was not disliked, perhaps just known to be a bit awkward. He wasn’t sure what the church knew of his relationship with Papa, it was not forbidden but also largely kept mum. The sister parted and he stared after her for a moment before shaking his head and parting. A coy smile tugged at the edges of his lips, and he felt lighter than he had in awhile.  
Six o’clock came as fast as a wave of molasses, and yet by the time he was at Papa’s garden doors, he felt like the time had flown by too fast.  
He knocked tentatively, smoothing his dress out of nervous habit more than anything. There was a brief pause before he recognized Papa’s voice behind the door.  
“Come.”  
Raphael swallowed and pressed his hand on the thick wooden door, with opened easily under his touch.  
Papa was seated at the small garden table, the wide black table umbrella above it extended and twinkling with fairy lights. Incense drifted lazily through the garden, carefully kept by Emeritus the first and a handful of ghouls and clergy. They were alone here tonight, among the decadent swaths of black and poisonous plants.   
“Hello Papa. It is - very good to see you.”  
Papa had his sunglasses on again, but Raphael thought he could see something special past the dark lenses.   
“Come here, little one. I missed you so.”  
Papa stood, and when Copia stepped forward, he embraced him with surprising softness.   
Raphael could feel his gloved fingers carding through his hair soothingly and closed his eyes, drawing a deep breath in of Lorenzo’s familiar cologne.   
“What is this?” Papa pulled back and looked down at the poorly wrapped box in Copia’s hands, anointed with a clumsy bow.  
“Oh, I - I have a little gift, for your return, Papa.”  
Lorenzo held out his hands patiently and Copia aquised it to him. Lorenzo brought it over to the table where Copia joined him, sitting across from him and trying not to twiddle his hands.   
Papa pulled the paper apart carefully and sighed, running an appreciative hand over the leather box exposed. He opened it carefully and peered inside.   
“It’s - cigars, from the old country. Rolled from - from blasphemous erotica confiscated from the catholic archives.”  
Lorenzo swore softly in italian and Copia swallowed hard.  
“Do you like it?”  
“It is..very thoughtful. Many fans give me offerings, and I appreciate their tokens, but this - this is something special. From someone special. You truly know how to please me, my boy.”  
Raphael flushed and averted his eyes, but Papa took his hand from the table and pressed his lips to his knuckles.   
A ghoul brought out dinner, lamb in a red wine something that tasted divine. Often Lorenzo would actually cook, but Copia assumed he was fatigued from his travels and thanked the nameless Ghoul that served them. Garlic bread with no skimping on the garlic, and a pink wine that left Raphael feeling a bit blushed.  
They chatted about the tour, the rituals he most enjoyed, and filled him in on the minute dramas within the church during his absence.  
“How have you fared without me?”  
“I have accomplished much in the archives, I hope you will be proud.”  
“I am always proud. When you are good...and even more when you are not.” He laughed and Copia ducked his head shyly. He didn’t see or hear Papa move his chair, but suddenly he was seated behind him, his body very close.  
“How have you really fared though? Did you miss me much?” Papa’s hand stroked up and down his thigh, and Copia couldn’t help but shiver a little.  
“...Yes Papa, I missed you so very, very much.”  
Lorenzo’s index finger caught under Copia’s chin, tilting his face up to look at him.  
“You are so lovely. Even my old mind did not forget.”  
Copia didn’t remember when he agreed to go back to Papa’s chambers. He didn’t remember if he offered to clear their plates. Maybe it was the wine, or because he couldn’t sleep last night, or maybe he was distracted because Papa just smelled like magic and sandalwood and something dark and deep…  
But soon he was in Papa’s lap, whimpering the neediest sounds of his life against his lips as he ground against his knee.   
Papa’s broad hands roamed every inch of him, his touch electric and tingly like a static shock. He held Raphael’s head in his hands, rubbed the back of his neck, down his shoulders, teasing his hips, giving his ass an authoritative squeeze and brushing the tips of his fingers along the base of the plug. Copia whimpered and arched, pushing harder against his thigh and then back against his hands. Finally Papa snuck his hands down his belly, cupping his crotch shamelessly and giving him an appreciative squeeze through his pants. Copia broke panting, squirming into the touch. He felt so hot and sensitive, every inch of his skin prickling and warm and needy, and everything felt so good…  
Papa kissed up the side of his neck to his ear, murmuring against the shell so he could hear.  
“I can feel how much you needed me, little one… all your pleasure denied all this time. Did you miss me? Did you touch yourself and think of me? Did you wait for me to make you feel good? Such a good boy, giving his pleasure to his Papa...such sacrifice must be rewarded. I am going to take you tonight, and please every inch of you until you must beg me to stop…”  
Copia whimpered and came, rutting against Papa’s thigh between his legs greedily. The hormone rush hit him hard, making him feel light headed for a moment, and he pressed his forehead to Papa’s chest as he caught his breath. Immediately shame rose red along his neck - he didn’t even get his pants off before he was overwhelmed by a little rubbing and dirty words. Lorenzo chuckled above him and Raphael groaned. He wanted more, he wanted so much more, and he’d already spoiled the moment.  
Lorenzo’s hands dropped to his ass, squeezing and fluttering the tips of his fingers against the base of the plug he could feel.  
“Do not think you will be spared now, little one. I have much planned for you tonight.”  
Lorenzo, true to his word, worked Raphael over until he begged for mercy - twice. He tied him to his lavish bed, exploiting every nerve in his body with wicked tips of feathers and sharp teeth. He played his body, making him mewl for more and squirm in unbearable oversensitivity. There was a connection there, some spark in the air, and Papa had never been so ravenous, Raphael had never been so needy.   
When Lorenzo finally released him, he held Raphael and stroked through his hair gently.  
“Little one?”  
Copia blinked slowly, struggling to stay awake.  
“Yes, Papa?”  
“You don’t have to work tomorrow.”  
Copia chuckled, but felt a tremendous sense of relief. He felt so, so tired.   
“Thank you, Papa.”  
“Only one condition.”  
Copia moaned softly, fighting his heavy eyes.  
“Yes?”  
“You must spend the day with me.”  
Raphael grinned, sinking into Papa’s plush bed.   
“Anything for you, Papa.”

**Author's Note:**

> If there is something you saw that could use tagging, please let me know!
> 
> ALSO I'M SORRY I DON'T KNOW WHY I'M LIKE THIS


End file.
